DBZ Trap
by Silver-Shelter
Summary: Videl and Gohan are divorced. A couple years later, Gohan and Videl meet again. Gohan's engaged? I updated! Chapter 6
1. Breathe

It's the moment ya'll been waiting for! DBZ Trap! Sorry to some of the folks who chose something else, but this story got the most votes. After I post about two chapters of this, I'll see if I can post the other fics ya'll wanted.

Oh, yeah, a couple of notes:

Ok, when this guy tells you that all your ideas suck, then demands you post one of his ideas, what does this tell you?

And can someone please tell me what was wrong with my 'Savior' idea? I mean, ok, maybe there are some stories out there with a demon takin' over someone's body, but does the story say that Hercule's body gets taken over by some psycho-path demon, kills everyone in sight, and Videl's the only one who could save him, and ends up dying in the end? I didn't mean to be rude- sorry- but if there is a story similar to that, can someone please tell me which one it is?

And were all these stories rip-offs of movies? (I don't think DBZ trap counts since Gohan and Videl don't even have children in this story)

Oh, yeah, and the 'Samurai's Sword' plot isn't true, but the sword lost at sea is. Like I said, it takes place in an alternate universe.

Ok, sorry I did that. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or "Breathe" by Greenwheel or "Parent Trap" plot line.

Chapter One

Videl sighed as she heard Gohan pull up the driveway.

She fiddled with the beautiful wedding ring on her finger, which she had been given to about a year ago, and was proud to wear it six months ago.

Now she wasn't sure if the ring meant anything anymore.

She jumped when the door opened, revealing a stressed out Gohan, who snapped her out of her sad reverie.

She smiled at him as he walked to her, she opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it when he went past her without a word.

She frowned a bit. She was tired of this. 

'He can't even say "hi" to me? Or perhaps even smile?' She thought sadly, deciding she had enough.

/I played the fool today/

/And I can see us vanishing into the crowd/

/Longing for home again/

/But home is a feeling I buried in you/

She knocked on the bedroom door, planning out her wording carefully.

"Come in", she heard a voice sigh.

She opened the door a crack, hoping to find him reading a book, but he was on that stupid computer again.

'It's like he's married to that thing instead of me', she thought harshly.

"Videl, I'm sorry but I have a lot of work to do", Gohan began, typing fast.

"Well, maybe that's why you're stressed out", she started, "You're always working and barely relaxing. I mean, I'm pretty sure you got some rest when all those villains were killed. This work seems like the worst antagonist. We should go out to dinner with everyone, Gohan. It would be nice for a change."

"I would like to, Videl, really. But I have this work due and…"

She couldn't take it anymore.

"Gohan", she said coldly, "I know you're trying to help us live a good life. But we can't live a good life if we barely talk to each other! You don't talk to me, you don't hug me, you don't kiss me. Heck, you don't even look at me!"

/I'm alright, I'm alright/

/It only hurts when I breathe/

/And I can't ask for things to be still again/

/No I can't ask for you/

/To offer the world in your eyes/

Gohan stopped typing, looking blankly at the screen, "Is this what this is about? You not getting enough attention?"

Videl was boiling up, "Gohan! You don't give me any attention! You don't even give your friends or family attention. They always ask me 'Where's Gohan?' when I show up to gatherings at CC. And you know what I say? I say 'I'm sorry. He's at work'. Do you know how embarrassing that is? To tell your family that he cares more about his work than he does his family?"

Gohan finally looked at Videl and said, "I care about my family."

"Well it sure as hell don't look like it!"

/Longing for home again/

/But home is a feeling I buried in you/

/I'm alright, I'm alright/

/It only hurts when I breathe/

"Videl, you're overreacting. I'm doing this so we can be happy. Don't you want that?"

Videl softened a bit, her eyes filling with tears, "Gohan, that's all I ever wanted. But we can't have that. How can we be happy if only one of us is here, being lonely? Six months after our honeymoon, it felt like you didn't care about me anymore. And if you keep this up, it would feel like you don't love me anymore."

Gohan stood up, looking in her eyes and said sternly, "Videl of course I love you."

Videl waited.

She waited for him to say more.

Waited for him to come and embrace her.

To hold and kiss her.

To tell her that he'd always love her and say he was sorry.

But he didn't.

/I'm alright, I'm alright/

/It only hurts when I breathe/

Instead, he stood there, looking blankly at her.

"Then why can't you show it?" she sobbed.

It looked like Gohan thought a moment, then came toward her, but she stepped back.

He gave her a confused look.

"Gohan, you think about everything. You think it twice over. But you shouldn't think twice about loving your wife."

/My window through which/

/Nothing hides/

/And everything sings/

/I'm counting the signs/

/Cursing the miles in between/

Videl looked at the ring on her finger, twisting it round and round, "I can't live like this, Gohan. I don't think anyone can."

She gently slipped the ring off her finger. She slowly walked to the shocked Gohan, placed the ring in his hand and immediately began to pack.

/But home is a feeling I buried in you/

/That I buried in you/

/I'm alright, I'm alright/

/It only hurts when I breathe/

*_*_*

"Damn it! I said stop!" the raven-haired beauty called, running after a small boy about the age of twelve.

But no matter what the NYPD police officer said, the boy kept on running.

'Pretty fast', she thought as she chased him through the streets.

Although the boy was mighty fast, he was still surprised the petite woman could still follow him. But he still ran.

'Man, think of what Mom will do', he thought, as he used this pondering for fuel. It was obvious he didn't want to get caught.

She was now getting mad. Really mad. "Ok, enough of this shit", she muttered.

As the boy ran he didn't hear any footsteps following. Slowing down his pace, he looked behind him. Sure enough the woman was gone.

He was now in a brisk jog, about to celebrate when a figure appeared out of thin air right in front him, causing him to stumble onto the woman.

"Sorry", he mumbled as he quickly got up. But as he looked at her, he thought she was pretty familiar.

Ocean orbs.

Long black hair.

Kind of short.

"Videl?!?!" he cried as she got up.

Videl looked at the boy, gaped at him, saying "Goten?"

Goten gave a big grin and hugged her tightly.

Videl, still in shock, wrapped her arms around the boy, his hair poking her face.

She pulled away and asked, "Goten, what are you doing here?"

Goten's grin got bigger (if possible) as he said, "Bulma said that Vegeta was going crazy and that everyone needed a vacation. So we came to New York. Wow, you're a police officer! Just like at home, right?"

Videl grimaced slightly, but Goten didn't notice. "Um, yeah, let me walk you to your hotel."

"Actually, it's a motel, but ok!" Goten said happily.

"So, how is everyone?"

"They're good. Piccolo, Krillin, 18, Marron, Mr. Roshi, and Gohan didn't come though. Piccolo is meditating and Gohan is working."

'Figures'. "How's my dad?"

Goten stopped walking. "Um… he… he fell into a coma." He said softly

Videl stopped walking too, "How?'

"Someone ran over him with a car. It was an accident though."

Videl stopped breathing.

Goten saw her uneasiness and quickly said, "Erasa and Sharpner got married!"

Videl silently thanked him as they continued their walk, "That's great!"

They walked in silence, not knowing exactly what to say.

'Wow, it's been two years since I've seen them all', Videl thought, 'I really missed them.'

Soon, the motel came into view with three familiar ki's waiting outside.

TBC!

Ha! You cannot say that was a short chapter! Oh, yeah, and please don't kill me for making Gohan like that! Anywho, tell me what you think!

Bye-Z!


	2. Old Friends

Hi! Ok, just let me do this chapter, and then I'll get back to 'Teacher', and possibly 'Weakness'. Kk?

Majunior7:  Ok, if you got a problem about e-mails, why are you talking to me about it? And what do you mean originality isn't my forte? What do you call "Teacher"? Or "Samurai's Sword"? You have no idea how many original ideas I have. Oh, yeah, and instead of telling people to write your ideas, it's called fanfiction screen name. It's free. And you must have an e-mail address. And if you don't like my ideas, why are you reading them? And don't say, "because I want to see how bad they are." Please, come up with a real excuse.

To all those who reviewed: Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the "Parent Trap" plot line.

Chapter Two

As Videl and Goten neared the motel, Videl almost laughed at the sight she saw. Goku and Trunks were thumb wrestling, and Bulma must have forced that pink shirt onto Vegeta again.

Vegeta looked up from the "wrestling match", feeling a very strong ki, yet familiar. 

'Is that Videl?!?! She's stronger than shorty! What the hell is this?'

Despite the thoughts, Vegeta still smirked.

"Well, speak of the devil", he said evilly, causing Goku and Trunks to look up, "Return of the ex."

Videl rolled her eyes and said, "You know, I was making sure Goten got back safely, not that he needs it. But now that I'm 'reassured' that you're here, I'll be on my way."

As she made a move to turn around, she was tackled to the ground by two blurs.

Obviously Goku and Trunks.

"Videl! We missed you!" Goku cried as he picked himself up off the ground, helping Videl up also.

"I missed you too."

"Yeah, everyone misses you", Trunks said helpfully. He pointed to his father, "Even Dad!"

It was Videl's turn to smirk, "Even Vegeta?" her voice turned into a mock tone, "Well, son-of-a-bitch." Sarcasm covered every word.

"Don't be ridiculous", Vegeta growled, "Like I would miss a low-class weakling like you?"

Videl rolled her eyes, "We'll see", she mumbled.

They all heard the motel door slam open, and there was ChiChi and Bulma. Bulma, looking quite shocked, and ChiChi looking pretty murderous.

"Eep."

Videl quickly hid behind Goku.

Goku, obviously clueless, said loudly, "Hey, why are you hiding, Videl?"

Videl groaned. Then she heard, "I know she's out here. Goku, where is she?"

Goku grinned, "Right here."

He stepped to the side, leaving Videl completely visible.

"Shit."

Bulma turned to ChiChi and sang, "See? I _told_ you I heard her!"

ChiChi ignored Bulma's taunts and kept her eyes on Videl.

After giving her one last glare, her lips curled into a huge grin and she cried, "Oh, Videl!"

ChiChi flung her arms around Videl in a bear hug, "I missed you!" Then, as if remembering something, ChiChi released Videl and smacked her over the head, "How come you walked out on my baby boy?!?!"

Videl winced slightly. Although she had gotten somewhat stronger over the past couple years, she still felt that. "I didn't exactly walk out on him, ChiChi. We filed a divorce before I moved", she said softly.

"Well you didn't have to move so far away!"

Videl bit her lip so she wouldn't reply. 'Yes I did', she thought, 'Too many memories.'

"Well, I'm a little glad I moved. I got to explore new places and meet lots of new people…"

"So", Goten said, "You don't regret moving?"

Videl soon realized her mistake. Her eyes got wide as she saw everyone looking quite sad, even _Vegeta_ had a hint of a frown.

"No! No, I regret it sure, but I think it was still good for me to move. I mean, I really miss home- but _this_", she signaled to the city, "is my home now."

Goku nodded, accepting her choice.

But everyone else needed to think twice.

After a short moment of silence, Bulma finally broke it, "Hey, Videl? We're all going to a lounge tomorrow night. Want to come?"

Videl looked up, a bit nervous, "W-what lounge?"

"The Coffee House." (A/N: *winces* If ya'll live in New York City, sorry. I have never been to NYC, so I just made that up. Don't kill me!)

Videl stiffened noticeably.

"Something wrong?" Bulma asked.

"Uh… Sorry, I can't go", Videl said quickly, then thought, 'I'm performing there.'

TBC!

Weeeeeee! I'm done! Yuck, that probably went downhill.

Bye-Z!


	3. Show Me a Hero

Hey ya'll. Ok, here's my plan: Make about two more chapters of 'DBZ Trap'. Then work fully on 'Teacher', and partly on 'Weakness', if ya'll really want me too.

Majunior7: Look, I don't want to start a war with you. Let's just forget this shit, and move on with our lives, ok?

Videl: Thank you.

To all those who reviewed: Thanks!

Disclaimer: Wow, can you believe it? I actually own something. But I don't own DBZ or the 'Parent Trap' plot line. 'Sow Me A Hero' belongs to me! Muahahahahaha! If ya'll want to use it (I doubt it since it sucks and it's pretty corny) just ask me.

Chapter Three

"Please, I really don't want to perform tonight! Some friends of mine are coming and I don't want them to see me singing!" Videl explained to the manager, also her best friend, who didn't seem like he was listening as he was looking in his photo album.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Videl. Now, explain to me again _why_ you don't want the $300 _and_ the record deal?" Jake Jonsen asked smoothly.

Videl sighed and plopped down in a chair in front of his desk. "Look, I'm happy being a cop. And I don't want them teasing me the rest of my life."

"So, beating peoples' asses and keeping your dignity is more important than living your dream?"

Videl looked down at her bare ring finger, "I thought I was living my dream."

Jake shut his photo album and got up from his chair. He walked around his desk and set himself on the corner of the desk to get himself a better look at Videl.

"Videl", he said softly, which made Videl look up, "You have to get over him. Move on. Have I taught you nothing?'

Videl groaned and got up from her seat, pacing the office, "But, Jake, don't you see? Although you taught me to be stronger, more alert physically and mentally, I still love him! I can never move on if I feel empty and my ring finger feels cold."

Jake rubbed his temples. How was he going to talk sense into her? "If Gohan still loves you, as you claim, then why hasn't he come looking for you?"

At this, Videl couldn't respond. Instead, she sat back down in the chair, leaning forward, "You're right, Jake. If Gohan moved on, I probably should, too. But, can I still reschedule my performance?" she asked hopefully.

Jake just grinned at her as he pushed her out the door, saying "Nope", and shut it behind her.

*_*_*

"Come _on_, ChiChi! I don't want to miss our reservations!" Bulma yelled to her friend, who was currently on the phone.

ChiChi pulled away from the phone to give Bulma a confused look, "You can make reservations at a _lounge_?"

Bulma thought for a moment. "Um… just hurry up!"

ChiChi rolled her eyes placed her attention back on her phone call. She spoke "Ok, so you're _sure_ you're ok, Gohan?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Mom!" came the reply.

"Oh, I'm just worried."

"Uh, Mom, I'm twenty-one. I think I can take care of myself."

"Then why is… what was her name again?"

Gohan sighed into the telephone, "It's Freda, Mother." (A/N: To all those who are named Freda: My dearest apologies.)

"Oh, yes, _Freda_. Why do you like her anyway, Gohan? I mean, she doesn't seem so… nice to me."

"Look, I don't care what you say about her. She loves me, and that's it. She's not the devil."

"Yes, Gohan", ChiChi's voice turned into a concerned tone, "She may love you, but do you love her?"

There was silence on the other end. But, luckily for Gohan, Bulma told ChiChi they had to go. Saying their good-byes, they hung up.

*_*_*

The group of six stepped into the Coffee House without much noise, but as they down at a table in the back, it was chaos.

"Two of everything please!" Goku said happily, not noticing that there were wasn't much on the menus or the confused look on the waiter's face.

"Um, I'm sorry sir, but everything mostly consists of wine and beers and other bar drinks", the waiter stated nervously.

For the first time, Goku looked at his menu. He put his hand behind his head and grinned, "Oh, yeah! Hehehe…"

Bulma sighed, "Whatever, just give us eight of each food item you have on the menu, please. Oh, and two glasses of iced tea."

The waiter sweat dropped nervously as he wrote down the order. "Please understand this will take some time", he muttered as he picked up the menus.

Even though the group was all the way in the back of the lounge, they could still clearly see a man in his early twenties come onto the stage and walk up to the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen", his voice boomed, "What you are about to hear is something most incredible. And she's a great looker, too. She hopes to be a major singer someday, but for now, she's stuck with me. Here she is folks! Videl Satan!"

The group in the back had their jaws hanging. _Videl?_

"I thought she said she couldn't make it", Goten whispered to his mother, who just shushed him.

*_*_*

"Gohan, I don't understand why we're here. I thought you needed to work", a woman tugged at Gohan's sleeve, her brown eyes big.

"Sorry, Freda. But I have to tell them. They're not coming back for another week and I can't wait that long", Gohan explained. Then he looked at her curiously, "And you always want me to work. What's up with that?"

"Well… I just want us to be prepared… yeah", she said nervously.

Gohan nodded, although he didn't quite believe her.

"Oh, who was that on your cell?"

"My mom", Gohan said, finding his family's ki. He didn't see Freda roll her eyes.

They walked the streets of New York city for a couple of minutes before they found the Coffee House.

Outside of the door, Gohan heard a man talking. He and Freda walked inside just when the man said, "Here she is, folks! Videl Satan!"

Gohan froze in the doorway, not feeling the door smack him from behind.

As the man walked off stage, Videl walked on, and Gohan stopped breathing.

She was wearing some nice dress pants. 'I see she hasn't changed', Gohan thought. But what really surprised him was that she was actually wearing heels and her hair was down. 'Wow, it grew pretty long.' She had a silky silver blouse on that went to her hips. And was that make-up?

She was holding an acoustic guitar (which was decorated in signatures and stickers) in one hand, and a rose in the other. She walked to a black stool, placed the rose in a vase that was right next to it, and sat down. She pulled the guitar into her lap and adjusted the microphone so it was right in front of her face.

"Um…" she spoke into it, quite nervous, "Hi. I will be singing a song for you that I wrote. I hope you like it."

The lounge grew quiet as she effortlessly strummed the guitar. She opened her mouth to sing:

_"He wakes up in the morning"_

_"And goes out to fight the bad"_

_"And while he does his job"_

_"People cheer him on"_

_"He's feeling the praise that he deserves"_

_"Then the day turns cold and gray"_

_"Two men"_

_"Shot today"_

_"He wakes up"_

_"In the middle of the night"_

_"In a cold sweat, sobbing himself back to sleep"_

_"Never escaping this nightmare"_

_"Of never being you"_

_"You have your cape"_

_"Your good looks"_

_"And your super powers"_

_"But are you happy?"_

_"Are you happy being who you are?"_

_"You know a hero"_

_"Can be so much more"_

_"Oh, so much more"_

_"He comes home"_

_"Kisses his family 'hello'"_

_"They're all smiling"_

_"He's feeling the praise he deserves"_

_"Just to be with them"_

_"Then he realizes"_

_"How much he misses them"_

_"While he's in the hospital"_

_"Struggling to keep life"_

_"Knowing he saved people from the fire today"_

_"You have your cape"_

_"Your good looks"_

_"And your super powers"_

_"But are you happy?"_

_"Are you happy being who you are?"_

_"You know a hero"_

_"Can be so much more"_

_"Oh, so much more"_

She started to strum the guitar thoroughly now, making sure each note got out to the audience.

At the back of the lounge, ChiChi whispered to Bulma, "Bulma…"

"Shhh", Bulma insisted as she flashed her tape recorder to ChiChi. The women got similar triumphant smiles.

Gohan couldn't believe this was happening. Was she talking about him? Or, singing about him? It's like a time machine, going all the way back to when he was fighting Frieza, Garlic Jr., Cell, Buu, his emotions. It was like she was telling him it was alright. And to Gohan's surprised, Videl looked up from her guitar and looked directly at him, with a hint of happiness in her blue eyes.

_"A man lives to see them smile"_

_"A hero lives to hear conversations"_

_"A man would love to fly"_

_"A hero would love to expose his feelings"_

_"A man feels happiness as they laugh"_

_"A hero feels happiness as they live"_

_"A man tells the hero it's alright"_

_"A hero smiles at the man"_

_"Knowing that they are perfect"_

_"No matter what happens"_

_"And they can never stop believing"_

_"Dreams will come true"_

_"And hope is real"_

_"As they both go out into the world"_

_"And save the world"_

_"One step at a time"_

_"But can you believe"_

_"That they are the same person?"_

_"No matter how different"_

_"And no matter"_

_"Because"_

Videl stops playing the guitar. As she looks at Gohan, he could see tears misting over her ocean eyes.

_"They can only be…"_

_"Who they are…"_

She let the last note linger as long as she could, then stood up smiling, appreciating the applause.

'Does he have to be here?' she thought, trying to avoid anymore eye contact as she walked off stage.

She ignored the 'whoops' and whistles from the back table as she went to put her guitar away.

TBC!

Weeeee! Wow, did that song suck or what? It's kinda ironic cuz I can write poems, but I can't write lyrics. Argh! And I like the instruments guitar and piano. Ya see, everyone has Videl play the piano. I decided to have her play the guitar. Anywho, thanks for the reviews!

Bye-Z!


	4. Meetings Can Hurt

Man, don't ya'll just hate writer's block?

Yippee! They finally beat Kid Buu! I was like "C'mon, Goku!" the whole time. My mom was getting pissed that I was yellin. It was funny.

Oh, yeah, I made a writing error in the third chappie. The song is supposed to be called "Show Me a Hero". LoL, I wrote, "Sow Me a Hero". Hehe, sorry, I thought that was funny.

To all those who reviewed: Thanks!

Chapter Four

Videl paced wildly back and forth, trying to sort out her thoughts:

'Ok, that was scary.'

'Where the heck did he come from… oh, yeah, Japan.'

'Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh…'

'Dude, did that woman look like a slut or what?'

'At least they liked me.'

'Goody.'

'How come that guy didn't tip Melinda?'

Videl stopped pacing when she heard footsteps and a familiar voice, "Alright, Videl! They went wild!" Jake came up to her and embraced her in a friendly hug. "So, is that deal still worth it to you?"

Videl smiled sadly and said, "C'mon, I have to talk to you." She dragged him outside.

*_*_*

"Mom! Dad!" Gohan yelled as he walked towards their table, Freda waiting outside. ' "I have to make a call"', her voice rang through his mind.

Everyone looked up in surprise. Didn't Gohan say he had work to do?

Goten didn't care. Neither did ChiChi. They jumped up from their seats and hugged Gohan. Goku went to go get an extra seat 

"Might want to get two, Dad", Gohan suggested. When Goku gave him a confused look, Gohan said proudly, "Freda's here."

The whole table groaned while Gohan asked simply, "What?"

ChiChi avoided eye contact with her son and sat back down. Gohan took one of the chairs that were added to the table.

"Everyone", Gohan said, his voice loud and clear, "I have an announcement to make: Freda and I are getting married."

His only response was, "That bitch? Good luck", from Vegeta.

No body argued.

"Well", ChiChi finally spoke sadly, not looking at him, "If that what makes you happy…"

"It does make me happy", Gohan said a little too quickly.

Vegeta snorted.

"Shut up", Gohan hissed.

"Gohan", Bulma spoke, "I think I speak for all of us when I say I don't trust her."

Gohan banged his head on the table lightly, "What did she do? What's wrong with her?" he whined.

"Oh, nothing", Vegeta put in helpfully, "Just that we think the stupid onna is using you for that money you make and that she's a bitch to everyone, except for you, brat. Got any reason why?"

"Vegeta, what did I just tell you?" Gohan's voice was low.

Vegeta snickered, "You'll have to force me brat." And with that he stood up, "I'm going back to that worthless place you call a motel." He left.

"Yeah, Vegeta's got the right idea", Goku said. Gohan narrowed his eyes. "I-I mean about going to the motel!" Goku said nervously, putting his hands up for defense.

Goku coughed and left also, being followed by Goten and Trunks. They didn't want to be left alone with their mothers _or_ Gohan.

"Gohan", ChiChi said softly, "Did you know that Videl performed tonight? She sang, ya know."

Gohan nodded, smiling to himself, "Yeah, I heard her."

"Good!" Bulma said, "Then, you do know that, that song was for you, right?"

Gohan looked at her in shock before giving her a nervous laugh, "Heh, yeah right. I-I mean, wh-why would she do that?"

"Because she still loves you", ChiChi said, finally looking at him.

"What?!?!" Gohan exclaimed, refraining from jumping from the table. He lowered his voice when he noticed everyone staring, "If she still loves me, how come she left? She doesn't love me, Mom."

"Yes she does", ChiChi argued, "It was like a hidden message or something, ya know?" When she saw the blank stare her son was giving her, she explained, "Gohan, you do know why she left, right?"

Gohan looked around nervously for Freda, or, he gulped, even Videl. It would be so embarrassing talking about this while they're around, "Mom", he said through his teeth, "Do we have to talk about this?"

"She _left_, Gohan", ChiChi said a little louder, "Because you weren't being who you really were. You were so caught up in your work that you acted as if you were a mindless drone. In the song, she was saying it's better to relax and be yourself than to go and put the whole world on your shoulders!" She sighed angrily and stomped out of the lounge.

Gohan and Bulma were the only ones left. "Gohan", Bulma whispered, scooting closer, "Think about it."

"About what?" Gohan said in frustration.

"About everything", she said, walking out also.

Gohan was close to follow.

ChiChi was waiting in the car once they stepped outside. They also found Freda talking on her cell phone, who was being glared at by ChiChi.

As soon as Freda caught sight of Gohan, she said to the person on the other line, "Ok, I have to go… All right… yeah, you too, sir. Ok, bye-bye."

As she hung up, she walked over to Gohan very slowly, while Bulma hopped into the car with ChiChi, "Gohan", she called, "Do you need a ride?"

Gohan shook his head as he was embraced by Freda, "No thanks", he said, hugging her back, "Our hotel is a block away. Catch ya later."

Bulma nodded and drove off.

"So, who was that?" Gohan asked.

"On the phone?" Freda asked, "Oh, that was my boss. He wanted to know when I'll be back."

Gohan nodded.

"So, do you know that girl who sang tonight?" Freda asked, "Because she was looking at you the whole entire time. And you looked kinda sad and happy at the same time. I think I know that look."

Gohan laughed nervously and grinned, putting a hand behind his head and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

And then he felt a ki spike.

Videl?

He felt a twinge of worry run through him. But, something else was occupying his mind.

Oh, yes, Freda's lips on his.

"This would be the time to _get a room_!" A voice said angrily from behind them.

Vegeta crossed his arms with a frown as he held a small black purse.

'I never thought I'd admit this', Gohan thought, 'But I am so glad Vegeta is here right now… Purse?'

Gohan felt a light smirk creep to his lips as he said, "So, Vegeta… how many dresses do you have?"

Vegeta gave him a confused look. But then he remembered the purse. He glared, "Shut up, brat. It's the damn onna's. I'm leaving."

Gohan tried to break away from his fiance's grip, but she held on pretty tightly.

"Just ignore him", she hissed as she glared at Vegeta.

"Erm, I, uh… um, have to… um, go… for a walk. Yeah, that's it, go for a walk", Gohan said nervously as he broke away from the hold, "I'll meet you at the hotel. I just remembered… I, uh, have to go ask my mom something."

Freda stared at the retreating figure before walking to the hotel.

*_*_*

"Can you believe it?" Videl exclaimed as she sat down on the swing next to Jake's, "He's here!"

"Well, I guess, but did you notice the woman he was with?" Jake said.

Videl felt a slight twinge of jealousy, but quickly let it pass. "Yeah", she admitted, leaning forward, "I guess you're right. I mean, why would he be here to see _me_ anyway?"

Jake put a comforting hand on Videl's shoulder, "Yeah, why would he come to see such a low-life, stupid, worthless human like you?" he teased.

Videl laughed, not noticing a figure emerging from the shadows slowly, "I agree."

Jake turned serious, "Wait, you're telling me you're not worth it?"

Videl shrugged, "Why would I be? I'm not exactly a wonderful person to be with. You haven't noticed?"

Jake's jaw dropped, "Hell, yeah, I noticed. I noticed you're beautiful, smart, and talented. Why are you selling yourself short?"

Gohan's eyebrow twitched and felt a surge go through him as he watched the two friends. Was that jealousy? Another surge; oh, yeah, that's jealousy.

"My girlfriend would kill to be like you", Jake put in.

Gohan let out a sigh.

"Then why don't I feel happy?" Videl said sadly.

Gohan chose this moment, for some odd reason, to butt in.

"Videl!" He called, hoping that she wouldn't notice his flushed face as she looked up at him, surprised. "I've been looking everywhere for you! I wanted to tell you that your performance was great! And to think, I've even been _married_ to you, and I didn't even know you could sing!"

Videl looked down, trying to hide the tears that stung her eyes, 'Has he gotten it over it so easily?' she thought sadly, 'I guess he really has moved on.'

"Yeah", Videl replied, still looking down, "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Gohan. Maybe we didn't exactly know each as much as we thought, huh?" She said, not recognizing her tone as she stood up, "I have to go. Seeya tomorrow, Jake. Bye, Gohan."

With that she left.

Jake coughed to get caught Gohan's attention away from Videl's retreating figure, "Hello, I'm Jake Jonsen", he said, holding out his hand.

Gohan shook it and said, "I'm Gohan Son."

All Jake said was, "Oh", as he walked the opposite direction of Videl.

Gohan sighed and sat down on the swing.

He didn't even notice the tear sliding down his cheek.

TBC!

Wee! Sorry I took so long to write this! Oh, and have ya'll ever heard of the song "Picture" by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow? No? Don't worry, you'll read the lyrics in the next chapter! I heard it and I instantly thought "DBZ Trap!" Although the lyrics might not exactly go with Gohan's character, it's still a good song for the story!

Bye-Z!****


	5. Picture

I know ya'll are probably pissed off at me for not updating _any_ fics… but I updated "In Midair"! …. 

Videl: See, as much as I want to kill Freda too, she still has to stay in the plot *sigh*

Grt SaiyaGal: I'm sorry u feel that way. I'm kinda getting sick of it myself, but I think this song goes pretty well with the story (well, not the cocaine part) besides, u don't have to read the lyrics. Unless… u want to…****

Goku's Daughter: LoL, as much as I would _love_ to see that happen, I ain't so good at writing action fics. So, I'm just gonna keep it mellow for a bit, kk?

ShogunZX: yeah, pretty much. But he always was naïve.

To all those who reviewed: Thanks!

Chapter Five 

Gohan sighed as he blocked out Freda's lecturing, "All you do is work, work, work! You barely spend time with me, and when you _do_ have time, you're sparring! I thought you loved me!"

Gohan jerked his head up, "Freda, I do love you, really. It's just that you got to understand-"

"Understand what?" Freda removed the laptop from Gohan's hands and sat in his lap. (A/N: *shudder*) "No", she said a bit more softly, "_You_ need to understand that if you're in a commitment, you have to meet the commitment fully, not just agree with it." (A/N: Ok, Videl, now remember what she said, k? It's _very _important in later chapters!) She leaned down and kissed him fully on the lips (A/N: *double shudder*! Ok, I'll stop talking now, LoL).

Gohan broke the kiss and said, "I'm sorry, you're right. But, I just need to think right now. I'm going to take a shower…"

Freda sighed stubbornly and stood up, pouting visibly and crossing her arms, not looking at Gohan as he made his way to the hotel bathroom.

As he got into the bathroom, he turned on the faucet and splashed his face with the cold water. 'What is up with me?' he asked himself.

As he started to strip down (A/N: *drool*), he noticed a rectangular bulge in his back pocket. He took it out, realizing it was his old wallet. He grinned, 'That's where it was!' he thought triumphantly.

He opened the black leather wallet, smiling at the money bills he had. Then, his smile slowly faltered as he noticed a certain picture of a certain someone and himself.

He was much younger in the picture, at least eighteen-years-old. And the girl next to him was the same age. He recognized the short black hair, her blue dazzling eyes, her baggy clothing, and her huge grin plastered on her face. Gohan had a grin of his own as he saw what she was doing in the picture; she was hovering a few inches above the ground just to put bunny ears behind his head. The Gohan in the picture smiled and pointed at her. He remembered his dad's laughter as he saw this, happily obliging to take the picture.

That day was a great day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the flowers bloomed, and he asked Videl out on a date, which she agreed to without hesitation.

Now, it was cloudy, only one bird chirps, there weren't as many flowers as before, and there was no Videl.

Before tears could well up in his eyes, he reluctantly tore the picture in two and left it in the sink before taking a cold shower.
    
    _/__Living my life in a slow hell/_
    
    _/Different girl every night at the hotel/_
    
    _/I ain't seen the sunshine in three damn days/_
    
    _/Been fueling up on cocaine and whiskey/_
    
    _/Wish I had a good girl to miss me/_
    
    _/Oh I wonder if I'll ever change my ways/_
    
    _/I put your picture away/_
    
    _/Sat down and cried today/_
    
    _/I can't look at you /_
    
    _/While I'm lying next to her/_
    
    _/I put your picture away/_
    
    _/Sat down and cried today/_
    
    _/I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her/_
    
    *_*_*
    
    Little did Gohan know, Videl had the same picture deep down in her desk drawer (A/N: Spelling?) and in her heart for safekeeping.
    
    Safekeeping.
    
    *_*_*
    
    She sighed at the different variations of coffee, 'I had hazelnut last time', she thought, 'and vanilla sounds good. Oh, man, the mocha is _very_ tempting…'
    
    She remembered the times when Gohan was with her for grocery shopping, and he always was able to figure out which flavor to choose…
    
    'Ok, this ends _now_', Videl thought angrily. She called ChiChi's hotel last night to ask her where Gohan was, but they didn't tell her anything! Why should she be all worked up over nothing? Just because her ex is in town…
    
    ':Back up. Can you repeat that for me? Sounds a bit reasonable why you should be worked up, don't you think?:'
    
    'No, you shut up!'
    
    ':I can't. It's your fault I'm here:'
    
    Videl sighed and choose the mocha flavored coffee and walked out of the aisle.
    
    _/I called you last night in the hotel/_
    
    _/Everyone knows but they won't tell/_
    
    _/But their half-hearted smiles tell me something just ain't right/_
    
    _/I've been waiting on you for a long time/_
    
    _/Filling up on heartaches and cheap wine/_
    
    _/I ain't heard from you in three damn nights/_
    
    _/I put your picture away/_
    
    _/I wonder where you've been/_
    
    _/I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him/_
    
    _/I put your picture away/_
    
    _/I wonder where you've been/_
    
    _/I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him/_
    
    She froze in her tracks as she saw a very tall man with black hair and midnight black eyes. She breathed in and out a little faster than normal, but shook it off. He already saw her.
    
    He waved at her, like everything was the same and not a thing changed. She smirked a little, 'Fine', she thought, 'If that's they way you wanna play, let's play.'
    
    She walked toward him with a fake smile, "How are you, Gohan?" she asked politely.
    
    "I'm good", he said, matching her smile, "And you?"
    
    "Just perfect."
    
    It was those two words that broke him. His smile wavered as he nodded. He cleared his throat and said, "So… you're here alone?"
    
    "Pretty much", she said, "I'll talk to you later, Bye!"
    
    She walked by so close to him, their hands brushed against each other, and Gohan grabbed hers out of reflex.
    
    They both looked at their intertwined hands.
    
    Videl missed the feeling of his warm hand gently grasping hers, as if he was afraid she would slip away from him. And she felt safe.
    
    Gohan forgot how well their hands fitted each other. Her small fragile hand in his big, protective hand. He just never wanted to let go.
    
    But the moment was interrupted too soon, however, as they heard a cough that came from a certain blue haired genius how had nothing but a small smirk on her beautiful face.
    
    _/I saw you yesterday with an old friend/_
    
    _/It was the same old same how have you been/_
    
    _/Since you've been gone my world's been dark and gray/_
    
    _/You reminded me of brighter days/_
    
    _/I hoped you were coming home to stay/_
    
    _/I was headed to church/_
    
    _/I was off to drink you away/_
    
    *_*_*
    
    Videl decided to go home and take a long, cold shower, and then go to sleep. And never wake up.
    
    But her ringing phone disturbed her slumber. 
    
    She grumbled, picked up the phone, and said angrily, "This better be the queen of England saying she's going to let me rule over the country while she's on vacation."
    
    She froze at the sound of a familiar chuckle. 'How did he get my number?' she thought frantically.
    
    "I'm sorry. But I think I'm just as good", he replied.
    
    She narrowed her eyes, "Yeah, as good as a monkey… oh, wait, you _are_ a monkey."
    
    Gohan feigned hurt, "Oh, Videl, you wound me."
    
    "That certainly made my day."
    
    There was a long uncomfortable silence between the two. Then, Gohan spoke, "Hey, Videl… I… I missed you… a-and I didn't really think it was necessary for you to leave the country…"
    
    A huge knot formed in both of their throats. Videl managed to push her knot down into her stomach as she said, "I'm sorry, Gohan."
    
    Then she hung up.
    
    And cried.
    
    _/I thought about you for a long time/_
    
    _/Can't seem to get you off my mind/_
    
    _/I can't understand why we're living life this way/_
    
    _/I found your picture today/_
    
    _/I swear I'll change my ways/_
    
    _/I just called to say I want you to come back home/_
    
    _/I found your picture today/_
    
    _/I swear I'll change my ways/_
    
    _/I just called to say I want you/_
    
    _/To come back home/_
    
    _/I just called to say I love you/ _
    
    _/Come back home/_

TBC!

There! How's that? Hey, I'm thinking about doin a mailing list. You don't have to sign up or anything, just a suggestion. You can get my e-mail address (it's in my profile) and for the subject, just write "mailing list" or something. Anywho, I hoped you enjoyed!

Bye-Z!


	6. note

Um, hi. Gee, this is kinda awkward…. Uh, I guess I owe you guys an explanation. You see, for a while I had some... er… "family issues"… and I was kinda, well, depressed, you could say. So, I didn't write anymore. To be honest with you, it was like hell. Then, a few weeks ago, I decided to check things out and see what was going on. I reread some of my stories (boy, were they bad!) and I read over the reviews. I was like "wow. A lot of people liked my work." And I figured if I'm going to be happy doing something, I'm going to be happy writing. So, here I am. LoL, I bet I'm talking to a bunch of new fanfiction readers. I wouldn't be surprised if the people I wrote this for decided to move on with their lives and never look at fanfiction again. Oh well, if that's the case, good for you! You did something I couldn't! Anywho, to all the new and old readers (if you're still reading) I am going to be updating some of my stories, so keep a look out. Yeah, and sorry this isn't a real chapter. It's been kind of an aggravating day. Tomorrow, though, hopefully there will be new chapter for "DBZ Trap." So please forgive me!

Thanks for reading!

Bye-Z!


	7. All On My Lonesome

Hi, everyone! Like I promised, here is a new chapter! This is where it starts to sound like the "Parent Trap."

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the "Parent Trap" plot line.

Chapter Six

Gohan sighed and finally put his book down after his sixth attempt to read it. It was killing him. This new feeling was practically tearing him apart. And the worst thing was that he didn't even know what he was feeling.

Was it sadness? Anger? Guilt? No, it couldn't be any of those things. He had felt all of them before. In fact, they were probably the closest friends he had. He was restless now. He _needed_ to know why he was feeling this way. He needed a name for this new emotion; he didn't know why. You could say it was because Gohan liked to know the names of his enemies.

Then he had it. As if a bright light of recognition flashed before his eyes, he suddenly knew what he was feeling.

Loneliness.

Yes, that was it. He looked beside him at Freda, who was sleeping comfortably on their queen sized bed at the hotel. 'How strange,' he thought, looking at his fiancé, 'I'm engaged, and yet I've never felt so alone in my entire life.'

He sighed again. All his life he has been surrounded by friends and family. Not once did he ever feel alone. And then after Videl left… well, Gohan was too depressed to feel much of anything.

The phone rang, startling Gohan out of his reverie. He picked up the phone and answered it.

"Trunks, you better not be lying to me. If this is one of your pranks-"

"Videl, c'mon. This is Trunks you're talking to. I'm thirteen now. I don't do pranks anymore."

Videl was just leaving for work when she got a call on her cell phone. It was Trunks, calling to say that there was going to be a get together in Central Park. At night. In Central Park.

"No, you're right. They aren't pranks anymore. It's sophisticated entertainment. Trunks, do you know how many weirdoes are out there?" Videl said, trying to avoid a meeting between her and Gohan.

"Tsk, tsk. Honestly, Videl, don't remember _any_ of your in-laws? Or have you been gone so long you have forgotten what they could do?" Trunks teased. He baited. He hooked. Now he just needed to reel her in. (A/N: LoL, to be honest with you, I don't think that's the real saying. If you know the real one, let me know.)

Videl was about to glare, but then remembered that Trunks couldn't see her. "Ok, but if I find out you set me up, I'm coming after you personally. This sounds really fishy, Trunks. I don't want to be a victim of your _sophisticated entertainment_."

She heard Trunks snort on the other end, "Please, like you have anything better to do." His tone grew more serious, "Please, Videl. For me?"

Videl thought about it. He was right. What else did she have to do tonight? "Alright, fine. What time should I be there and where do I meet you?"

Videl almost growled in anger as she looked left and right. Then she remembered she wasn't Vegeta, and decided not to growl.

There she was. Sitting on a bench in Central Park at 7:30, and she didn't see anyone she knew coming to greet her.

'Great,' she thought, 'Stupid Trunks! I can't believe I fell for it! Where is everyone? They were supposed to be here a half hour ago!'

She was just about to leave when she heard a familiar voice say, "Videl?"

Videl looked up and saw Gohan. "Gohan?" She cringed when she heard her voice squeak. She cleared her throat before continuing, "What are you doing here?"

Gohan looked at his watch, trying to disguise his shock and happiness. "Well, I was supposed to meet Goten here, and we're supposed to go out and do something…" (A/N: I know, weird spot for them to figure out what to do, eh?)

"Trunks told me I was supposed to meet everyone here for a-" She stopped and realization donned upon her. So he did pull a prank on her! That little monkey! He lied to her!

':Not really. He did say there was going to be a get together. He didn't necessarily say with whom:'

'Damn it!'

So, this was their plan all along. They would set Videl and Gohan up, making them think they were meeting other people when in fact they were meeting each other, and each other only.

"Gohan, I believe we have been suckered," Videl said with a short laugh.

Gohan, too, saw the light and chuckled as he sat down next to Videl. "You got to admit though, they're a clever pair of kids."

Videl just nodded and they sat in silence, not really knowing what to do next. Videl sighed and looked up at the sky, wishing for once she could see the moon. Or the stars for that matter.

"You know, one of the things I do miss about home is seeing all the stars."

Gohan looked at Videl, who was still searching for a sliver of a twinkle in the sky. (A/N: Oh, yeah, did I tell you? I did go to NYC a year ago. And seriously, you can't see _any_ stars!)

When Gohan looked at her, he felt a sense of peace and tranquility overcome his sensation of loneliness. 'So this is what I've been missing. Videl.'

Without thinking, Gohan said, "I dunno, Vi, 'suckered' is kind of a harsh word."

Videl looked at him quizzically and felt shivers when she looked at him. There was so much warmth and gentleness in his eyes, she completely forgot what happened the past years and why they were in this position in the first place. Gohan lifted a large hand and cradled the back of her neck with it, leaning in so close she could feel his breath on her lips.

'Videl! C'mon snap out of it!' Her mind was telling her, though her heart was trying to force it away, 'Don't you remember, Videl? That woman he was with! Who was she? And why was she holding hands with Gohan?'

In the blink of an eye, Videl came back to reality and asked, "Gohan, who was that woman you were with?"

Then Gohan followed her trail back to the real world shortly after. Maybe later, if Gohan didn't screw it up, they can go back to that fairy tale moment and live like they were supposed to.

But right now, Gohan knew he couldn't lie to Videl, almost as much as he knew that they could never gain that fairy tale moment back again if he kept living like this. Gohan sighed and moved away from Videl. "She… is my fiancée."

He waited. He waited for the explosion, for the earthquake, for the volcanic eruption. He waited for any sign from Videl that said "Leave, before I kill you."

But it never came.

He reluctantly looked at his ex-wife and found something worse than any natural disaster.

He saw her cry.

She wasn't sobbing, there weren't even flowing tears. It was just one solitary tear that trickled ever so slowly down her cheek that made him feel as if he was stabbed in the heart.

"And you were about to kiss me?" she said softly, "You're _engaged_ and you were about to _kiss me_?" Her voice grew louder. She stood up with her back to him, "All these years, Gohan, I have never felt so much regret for what I did. You have no idea how many times I thought about running back into your arms. Now I find out that you're getting married," at this point her voice started to break, "And you were about to kiss me. It makes me wonder now, Gohan, about all the times you were late coming home from work when we were married. Were you really working, or was someone working you?"

She turned around and almost leaped five feet in the air. Gohan was standing right in front of her, holding her shoulders and was ever so close that it made Videl's heart leap five feet.

"I would never, _ever_ do that to you Videl," he said so firmly, it erased Videl's doubts completely. His voice softened, "I loved you too much."

He looked into her eyes and saw the same loneliness he felt just a while ago. He suddenly didn't feel so alone anymore. "I think I still do."

Videl let out a small gasp before Gohan finally kissed her, silencing any last minute protests.

Then, Videl didn't feel so alone anymore either.

TBC!

Woo-hoo! Wow, that really felt good! You know, I think I started it really good, but then I think I ruined it being all "dramatic" and stuff. cringes I dunno, tell me what you think!

P.O.G.!

Bye-Z!


End file.
